PC C
PC C is the fifth planet of the star System S, and is the original home of the PC Guys. It has no known intelligent life, although the PC Guys used to live there before migrating to MAC C in Invasion. Physical Characteristics PC C is the largest habitable - although it could reasonably be considered uninhabitable - planet in the solar system of System S at 15000 km in diameter, making it larger than Earth. The mass is 1.77 times that of Earth, and the gravity is 1.28 g. The density is 5.97 g/cm3. The planet is very hot, being only barely habitable, and the temperatures at the equator being commonly higher than any temperature recorded on Earth. Climate & Terrain Although PC C is even further away from System C as the cold Linux L, it is significantly hotter. This is due to its thick atmosphere that is rich in greenhouse gases such as carbon dioxide and later methane. The planet has a large area of land compared to water, unlike earth, which is mostly water. Due to this and the fact PC C is larger than earth, even the smaller continents are larger than Europe. As their is so much land, the centre of the continents are many thousands of kilometres away from the nearest ocean and so are bitterly dry. The planet has a retrograde spin, therefore the biomes reflect this.It is currently unknown how severe seasons are. The planet has 5 continents, 3 major islands and four island chains, all of which have yet to have their area calculated. It has no large inland seas or lakes and significantly less peninsulas and inlets than MAC C. Temperatures around the equator reach an average of 70ºC, and are rarely survivable. Around the poles temperatures hover around freezing. There is no permanent ice on PC C. The equator is dominated by deserts, with small tropical rainforests clinging close to coasts and mountains. Further to the poles these give way to savannahs and then dry planes. The poles are almost exclusively boreal forests, with regular forests common around them. Between this and the dry planes are regular grasslands and woodland. There are two major mountain ranges and two smaller mountain ranges, the highest peaks many kilometres high. Outside the mountain ranges the planet is relatively low and flat. Biomes By far the most common biome on PC C are hot desserts, the majority of equatorial areas being covered by them. These desserts are much hotter than those found on earth and the centres of them are impossible to survive in without advanced equipment. Around these desserts are dry grasslands, which give way to regular plains further to the poles and coasts. Small tropical rainforests hug the coasts and mountain shadows and are also surrounded by plains and dry grasslands. The poles are covered by boreal forests, with trees reaching right to the true North Pole of the planet. Large temperate forests fill the gap between these boreal forests and the regular plains. Story Relevance The PC Guys originally lived on PC C, however as the levels of methane in the atmosphere increased, and the planet became more and more uninhabitable to them, they decided to move to MAC C, where they defeated the Mac Guys and established The PC Guy Empire. The PC C Empire was an empire located on the northernmost island of the planet. The capital city was coastal and focused around an inlet where four separate rivers discharged, city states covered this large island. The empire was later deliberately destroyed or "slighted" to prevent future use using thousands of tones of explosives. Category:Locations Category:Astronomical